


Lance and Keith are expecting?!

by Bts_eomma



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Shatt, Voltron, klance, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bts_eomma/pseuds/Bts_eomma
Summary: "Lance its a girl not a boy..." "Keith for all we know we could be having triplets and there all boys, better safe than sorry."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING THIS IS MPREG KLANCE

"Lance its a girl not a boy..."

"Keith for all we know we could be having triplets and there all boys, better safe than sorry."

"Ok but why paint the entire room blue, why not green or yellow?"

"Fine would you like to paint our childs rooms then?"

"Sorry I dont think my feet could handle walking around at 8 months pregnant."

"Well played Kogane...well played''

"Its Mcclain...Keith Mcclain."

"Whatever mullet."

"I love you to poser."

So to sum it up so far Lance and Keith are married and have two dogs named blue and red, they live in a house on a beach...cute right?

Wrong.

Lance has to work full time at the local Walmart , and that leaves keith home alone by himself with Red and Blue.. So fast forward to present time where Lance is getting redy for his "dream meme job".

"Babe please dont late for work again for the 3rd time this month." said a very tired Pegnant male. "Babe trust me if im late to work this time ill let you pick the movie to night when i get home." "Ok then take your time." Lance smiled at how cute Keith can be in the mornings. "Ok im leaving!"

"Keys?"

"Yes."

"Coffie?''

"Yup"

"Pants?"

"Ye- no"

"Pants would be nice for work yea?" Keith said rubing his stomach and smiling a how lance is so dumb in the mornigs...but not as dumb as him tho...He was looking for his phone for a doctors appointment for the baby and by the time he found it..well technicly lance found it when smacked Keiths butt and it fell to the ground and broke his phone...

"Ok now i leaving."

"Ok be safe"

Lance turns to leave and Keith does the 'are you forgeting something' cough. "Baaaabe im just kidding." Lance kisses Keith on the lips and his stomach. "Now be a good baby for mommy ok my sugar pumpkin lcoffie with cream on top and honey-" "LANCE" "Right work love you" He kissed Keith one last time and got in his cheap hand me down car and drove off.


	2. Fun at work...

"Hunk for the last time D.C is better than Marvel."  
"Pidge I love you and your my best friend but Marvel is 1000x better"  
Pidge laughs and turns back to the customer at the register. 

Right now Lance is soooo late for work and he has to make up another excuse for Allura about why he's late, he would say that he was telling his husband and baby that he'll be home soon but that's the loser. way out.

"Pidge it's to quiet...is Lance here yet?" 

A door slamming open could be heard behind them

"Speak of the blue devil."

"I'M HERE IM TOTALLY NOT LATE."

"Lance Allura is out for today she got food poisoning from that dinner party we had two days ago" Pidge said rolling her eyes.

"Oh thank god."

"Sooo Lance what's the story this time?"

Lance got up so quick to tell his side of the story he gave himself whiplash.

"Ok hear me out so you know that big ass dent in the road Up the street from here right? So there was a guy selling nachos and he asked me "hey friend buy some nachos!" And I was like no I have to get to work. The guy got angry and threw nachos at my car. So I had to go to the car wash and sit there for about five minutes and get here took about 3 minutes and now I'm here".

Hunk and Pidge shared a look of annoyance 

"Lance you can say "I was late because I didn't want to leave my husband and baby again".  
"Pidge is right bro we're friends and we all know that's what happened. Hunk started laughing  
"Ok FINE but please don't tell Allura when she gets back or Coran."  
"We got you bro and I would hurry because some kid threw up on isle 4.  
"Oh my God"

Back at home with Keith and the baby

"Ouch"

The baby has been kicking him in the stomach all day and has yet to stop.

"Your lucky we didn't name you yet you little monster"

Keith looked around the house in search for something to do. He looked at the wall next to There daughter's room and saw the pictures hanging up. There first date.  
That would be a date for the books. They first met at an old cafe, Keith used to work there until he met Lance. Lance ordered the same thing basically flirting with him until he gave in and gave him his number.

Lance took Keith to the movies which is 'totally classy' in his book.


	3. UPDATE

IM HERE IM NOT DEAD!!! Lol I’m working on chapter 3 right now don’t worry :)

**Author's Note:**

> I already typed ch 2 and this is my first fic for voltron lol


End file.
